User talk:Cobalt/Archive 3
Heading Created For Page Layout Purposes Nough! This is not meant to be a redirect!-- - (Talk/ ) 19:30, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Welcome to guildwiki, ! — Warw/Wick 19:31, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::Omg ty! I am so happy to be here! Whats a tilde!?-- - (Talk/ ) 19:33, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::The thing you sign with. — Warw/Wick 19:33, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Sign!? This is the internet, what are you talking about!?-- - (Talk/ ) 19:36, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Sing? Fromage! Hao do u sing on teh intarwebz? --- -- (s)talkpage 19:56, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I dnt noe! Wai karnt sumwonZ t3lL me!? I w0ntZ 2 lern 2 sing on teh giyld wikai! etc etc-- - (Talk/ ) 20:49, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Oh Dear Wow, i only just put that RaU poll up and i already got 1 unfavoured vote. Arg i must have enemeies everywhere....and i don't know who they are...nooo paranoia is setting in aaagh etc. Oh and one "who the hell are you" vote already, someone who clearly watches my talkpage enough to vote that they've never heard of me right after i put a poll up, so far so good, then xD-- - (Talk/ ) 13:45, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :May votes unfavored 'cuz she = bitch tbh 13:45, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, hello warwick/may(?)-- - (Talk/ ) 13:48, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::James at school. May is in America. 13:49, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, righto. Shouldn't you be doing, y'know, school work or something xP?-- - (Talk/ ) 13:51, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the heads up on that James (or so it seems :P) First day on the job, so cut me a little slack. And please no more Isuck comments :P (and don't ask me why I posted this on your talk page cobalt. lol) -- (T/ 13:55, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: rofl...self-prawnage xD and EDIT AFTER ISK8 EC'ED ME: - Omg wai did yuo post taht on mai talkpaeg!? Oops, i couldn't help myself, arg, don't ban me!!!111!one!!!1 Watch now as i get a second EC after i hit save because you decide to add another comment in brackets onto the end of your first post (ahem) or someone else decides to reply.-- - (Talk/ ) 14:00, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Lol. Sorry. -- (T/ 14:02, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::You will be. *Does shifty eyes*-- - (Talk/ ) 14:04, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:19, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:20, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Once was enough, Jedi :P-- - (Talk/ ) 12:25, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Damage Limit Hey, on the topic of your taking 8,000 damage, if you want, I could dig thru some of the packet data in GW to find out its absolute maximum. Put this here instead of the Archive because... well... This isn't an archive, lol. talk 15:45, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh noes! *cries* Sure go ahead, will be interesting to know :-) - go do coding magic-- - (Talk/ ) 18:37, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, the packet data was useless, however, the memory was very revealing. Your max health is a two-byte unsigned integer, meaning it has a range of 0-65535 (0xFFFF), so the most damage one could do to you is 65535, exactly equal to its absolute maximum. talk 21:17, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::You know, you might want to take that damage challenge down. Granted, my friend's surpassing of that was due to old skill functions, but still.... oh, and for a less disruptive (and more entertaining) recall of that: my friend JonTheMon 21:28, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::He should be happy, I broke GW for him, and I rarely do that for anyone but myself, lol. talk 13:42, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm not taking that down - it causes people to occasionally post on my talkpage :P @RH Does that mean you couldn't find any limit on maximum damage, but the absolute maximum health is 65,535? Because it is possible to sustain damage over your maximum health - e.g. take 8k damage from trebuchet when you only have 400 max health. This could mean that maximum damage is actually infinite, so that the game would allow for 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999+damage in a signle packet :D I wonder why Base Defense only does 999 damage when its clearly possible to deal more damage than that in a single packet and it is easy to have over 999 health, maybe theres some problem with 4+ digit numbers in skill descriptions. You'd think that, logically, since base defence is clearly meant as an insta kill it would do a lot more damage, or be a lifesteal to get around Angelic Protection, or better still just be "Target foe Dies" - any ideas why they chose 999?-- - (Talk/ ) 15:23, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Because without other modifications, you wont have 1k hp, methinks. And it recasts fast anyhow... You could survive it, but that doesn't help if it hits within the next second again :P --- -- (s)talkpage 17:37, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, yes, but why not just have 'target foe dies'. Or a higher number than 999, why take 999 when you can have 1000 for instance, thats a much more round number. Also there is still the problem of Angelic Protection-- - (Talk/ ) 18:11, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Does Angelic Protection work against Base Defense then? And 999 is a kewl numb0r, unlike 1000. It's only 1 dmg difference, but looks neater. Ever noticed the 9,99 prices? Or 9,95? Barely ever is it 10,00. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:12, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::The .99 thing with prices is so stupid people will think, ah its only 99 pounds/euros/dollars/whatever, whereas £/€/$10/100/1000/whatever sounds more expensive. Though some people beleive that it is to do with old fashioned tills to force employees to give people change, thus opening the till and recording the purchase preventing them from pocketing the cash without the manager noticing. Surely with damage however, you would want it to appear more, thus deterring people from spawn camping attempts in AB. And yes, as far as i know Angelic protection does still work, though it requires co-operative team mates, and a specific and unhelpful to winning teambuild :)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:21, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Wanna grief test it? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:47, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::If you want, though i don't have access to vent/ts for co-ordination. Still shoulnd't be too difficult, when is good for you?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:56, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Whisper spiking ftw imo. Although were not really spiking anything... Anyways, I'm logged on atm (I usually am :P ). Btw, why do you not have access to vent? :( --- -- (s)talkpage 18:58, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ok, technically i have access to vent, i just have no sound (intermittent soundcard failiure ftw) so theres little point me using it - my psychic abilities don't work over intarwebz, sadly :( Anyway I can log on now then - whats your IGN?-- - (Talk/ ) 19:04, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::God In A Hole atm. PvP char (Urf Shakuur pwnz ABs) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:06, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::kk 1 second-- - (Talk/ ) 19:07, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Or perhaps several seconds, GW is being slow dling updates :/-- - (Talk/ ) 19:10, 20 May 2008 (UTC) : (indent reset) I figured that since a person's maximum health could not go over a certain limit, that the programmers would not make damage capable of exceeding that limit, as if you take damage equal (or greater than) your maximum health, you die. Aside from that, it would make sense programming-wise, as most programmers like to do their jobs (within engine/system constraints) while using as few resources as their bosses will let them get away with using. Resource Management FTW. talk 19:27, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, Angelic Bond, Prot Spirit, Angelic Protection and >1300 hp is still certain death if you walk into Base Defenders. Epix lulz tho. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:54, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, our m4|) exp0rimintz have concluded that, now, even angelic protection does shit all against base defence - suggesting that it doesn't deal damage but instead causes health loss or operates in it's own mystical ways. We also concluded that even semi-competent AB teams don't seem to notice if two of their number do nothing but run around in circles, repeatedly charge base defenders and dance on a res shrine....or notice that they have invited a paragon with a staff :D - SYNERGIEZ!!!11!!-- - (Talk/ ) 10:54, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Lulz > Competency imo. But, seriously, they didn't even think I was shit cause I ran around with a Hammer, some mediocre skills, and attempting to kill myself. "Lets clear this shrine!" *Angelic bond, Angelic Prot, PS* 5 seconds later: "They spiked me with Lightning Orb." And a lot of Angelic Bond damage :P Ele shrine ftw. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:57, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::"They spiked me with Lightning Orb." - its true! the bastards. a-bond wasn't helping either, mind ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:19, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! Not rly, but for lulz. Anyhow, self-RV'ing vandals are all the new rage. Seriously, they pop up rather often :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:38, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :lol - i wanted that revert though! when i hit save page and then saw i wasn't in RC i was very disapointed :( I think he was hoping that changing enchanter's conundrum to enchanters condom (such wit! ahem) would have some kind of serious impact on the wiki or something :S-- - (Talk/ ) 15:15, 20 May 2008 (UTC) You can delete it hey You can delete User:Wyllen/Lien_Reduce_damages_skills ;) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Wyllen ( ) }. :Actually, since im not an admin i can't delete it :P but i'll put the delete tag on so someone of appropriate authority can go delete it. If you ever create a page by accident or think something should be deleted just put onto the page :)-- - (Talk/ ) 12:26, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Thx Now I know how to sign ^^ Wyllen 20:15, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Hehe don't worry, everyone makes that mistake at first :P-- - (Talk/ ) 12:50, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Odd things be happening Ok, so there i was, clicking the guild wiki link in my favourites, suddenly, my screen seemed to go black. I thought "what the hells this?". Closer inspection revealed that it was actually just very dark blue. I thought "wait a minute, guildwiki isn't blue!". Suddenly the normal guild wiki main page loaded (after unusual delay), though i use the word 'normal' quite wrongly. There was all kinds of hideous yellow banners and such like, and i remembered this from from one of those trial skins they had been thinking of implementing, that everyone voted against. I thought "Arg, its forking wikia dumping a new default skin on us". However, when i clicked on RC, the skin suddenly reverted to normal, and stayed that way. What happened there, anyone? Thats not all, though. For the last few days i've noticed that when i first go on guildwiki, im not signed in, but when i click on the RC link suddenly im signed in (i first realised this when the 'new messages' box suddenly appeared when i clicked RC), but it continues to happen and is quite annoying. Finally, Im not the only one whos commented on this but, RC and History pages seem to be going a bit wrong, showing people pre-emptively reverting vandalism, attributing changes by one user to another, not showing differences in red text, and, in my case, showing me replying to a comment on a talkpage that didn't exist at the time RC said i made the comment. Whats up with that? Oh, and on a more positive but equally strange note, FF suddenly no longer screws my userpage up, yay! -- - (Talk/ ) 12:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :I spammed Clear's between your userboxes, fyi. I personally only have the trashed RC/History pages, but that is because if I leave the RC tab open, and close FF, it opens the RC tab again, I think. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:13, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, i see. Er, thanks for that :D May i ask why you undertook the boring task of spamming clear between my userboxes? Im obviously not complaining, but, seriously, why do my tedious repetetive tasks for me?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:04, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::I did the same thing for Shadow's userboxes :P Though intead of clear tags, I put them into a table. Combination of boredom and being tired of seeing them in disarray? -- (T/ 18:12, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol, you peopelz has OCD :P-- - (Talk/ ) 18:14, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::LOL, you should see me at work, seriously I do. -- (T/ 18:15, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Tbh, so do i, just not in a desire to see ordered userboxes way. I just feel compelled to quintuple check everything within a short space of time xD-- - (Talk/ ) 18:19, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Basically, my life sucks and I have nothing to do besides waste my time at home and school :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:46, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Fair enough ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 11:06, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Please stop ...bringing up my comment about banning people for, excuse the cliche, beating the dead horse that is the Felix/Warwick/etc. issue. I have apologized for it and admitted my mistake. —Dr Ishmael 17:53, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Whose a dead horse? — LightKitty 18:00, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but i am wholeheartedly opposed to any attempt to arbitarily control what a user can or cannot discuss on their own talkpage aslong as it isn't in direct breach of policy. Still, i will try to avoid mentioning that unless i need to cite it in an argument against something.-- - (Talk/ ) 18:24, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Also, CEASE AND DESIST! would have sounded far better, imo :)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:30, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Kinda reminds me of when I'd pour buckets of blood on my allies in Ultima (yeah, you can do that); they'd scream either that or "Foul miscreant!!" talk 02:39, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Lol, i was thinking more along the lines of legal complaint notices bearing the 'cease and desist' heading, or the pun on that from the dawn of war games of "Cease and Repent!"-- - (Talk/ ) 11:36, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Sock But, but, I'm a shoepuppet! --- -- (s)talkpage 19:30, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :whatever, my friend says you turned him into a newt, burn witch! (spot the reference for er, cobalt points....yes)-- - (Talk/ ) 19:31, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::He got betta. JonTheMon 19:44, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Monty Python and the Holy Grail. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:47, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Well done vipermagi, take some points, but don't fritter them away!-- - (Talk/ ) 19:49, 23 May 2008 (UTC) http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Entropy/bureaucrat&diff=next&oldid=1291565 Less trolling and pointless posts, thanks. Either make an argument or don't; snide side comments are not helpful or appreciated. -Auron 09:02, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :One: that is not trolling, Two:If you beleived it to be so, could you not have raised it on the talkpage of Entropy's bueraucrat thing? I personally would rather not get involved in personal disagreement with candidates outside of the bueraucrat election, least of all on my own talkpage, regardless of wether i oppose/support/neutral.-- - (Talk/ ) 09:07, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::I appreciated it, actually. Some people use a device known as humor to emphasize their points. 09:08, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::It's not a personal disagreement. It's me telling you not to say things like "Remember, its not being 'rude' its being 'truthful'" in the middle of bureaucrat discussions. Thanks for your understanding. -Auron 09:21, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::It's not ok for me to say that, but its ok for you to say "your doing nothing but fallaciously restating bullshit"? Pre-emptively thanking me for my understanding is perhaps not best, as you don't have it quite yet-- - (Talk/ ) 09:24, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::It's more of a, you avoid posting like that or you get banned kind of a deal. I'm thanking you for your understanding as sort of a final warning deal. ::::If you think my conduct is out of order, you are free to discuss it with Entropy, but direct disobedience will still get you banned. -Auron 09:30, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes master *is banned*-- - (Talk/ ) 09:31, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Actually Auron, I would ask you to refrain from banning Cobalt in such a situation. After all, "As a matter of courtesy, most administrators will not ban a user he is directly involved with; instead, he will ask another administrator to examine the situation from a neutral perspective." And if anyone should know this by now, it's me. ;D 09:41, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::It says most, not all. -Auron 10:30, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I guarantee you are not the exception to the rule. Spirit, not letter. 10:47, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Auron is an exception of all rules because he is epicwin. ^^' — Warw/Wick 10:49, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Forked Polls Ok, this is starting to get mildly annoying now. I used to use IE, and in IE when i voted for a poll option it simply said "Please wait....submitting your vote" and then the number increased by one and the little grey bar moved slightly to the right. In FF when i click on a poll option it says "Please wait....submitting your vote", and then the entire page reloads - at the top section, and the number does not increase unless i vote a second time without closing the page - arg, what be happening!?-- - (Talk/ ) 09:30, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :I have the same problem. Also using Firefox. -- - talk 10:04, 25 May 2008 (UTC)